Harry Potte und das zweite Herz
by ariel6
Summary: Die Zauberwelt birgt viele Geheimnisse, doch nur eins vermag in seiner Macht immer wider die Geschichte zu verändern. Tief unter Hogwarts liegt seine Brutstätte und unter dem Schlag des zweiten Herzens ersehnt es das Licht des Lebens.
1. Disclaimer

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das zweite Herz

**Autor:** Ariel

**Email:** arie-chanfreenet.de

**Fanfiction:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** PG-14 bis PG-18

**Inhalt:**

_Die Zauberwelt birgt viele Geheimnisse, doch nur eins vermag in seiner Macht immer wider die Geschichte zu verändern. Tief unter Hogwarts liegt seine Brutstätte und unter dem Schlag des zweiten Herzens ersehnt es das Licht des Lebens._

**Warnungen:** dark, dark, dark, dark (Tod: Wir wissen es!) dark, dark, dark, habe ich schon dark erwähnt ;) lime, lemon, violenc, silly und ein ganz klein wenig OOC (Tod: Und ich bin die Kaiserin von Österreich!)

**Pairing:** HP/TR

**Archiv:** ja

**Disclaimer:** Alle Recht zu Harry Potter liegen bei J.K. Rowling und WarnerBrothers. Liedtexte oder deren Verse gehören den jeweiligen Gruppen und werdenangegeben. Ich verdiene hiermit keine Geld. (Wer würde für SOWAS auch schon bezahlen?)


	2. Prolog

_**Prolog**_

_Was mich nicht umbringt _

_Macht mich stark_

_Ich werde es allen beweisen_

_Seine Schuld _

_Gibt mir das Recht _

_Die Kette zu zerreißen _

_GEH!_

(Elisabeth, Maladie)

Mit einem mehr als nur gelangweilten Seufzer auf den Lippen, lässt du deinen Blick durch die riesige, hallenähnliche Katakombe gleiten. Mächtige Säulen, umrankt von steinernen Schlangen, ragen empor zur Decke, die im Dunkeln liegt. Die Säulen werfen lange schwarze Schatten durch das seltsame grünliche Dämmerlicht, das den Raum erfüllt.

Dich noch einmal streckend, suchst du dir einen Weg durch die Schlangensäulen hindurch nach vorne. Jeder deiner Schritte hallt von den Wänden wider. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden erfasst dich und mit einem kleinen Grinsen bemerkst du, wie die leeren Augenhöhlen der Steinschlangen dir folgen und anfangen sich zu regen. Es ist immer wieder ein herzlicher Empfang.

Mit einem großen Schritt trittst du durch das letzte Säulenpaar. Vor dir, an der Rückwand, ragt eine Statue auf, die so hoch ist wie die Katakombe selber. Desinteressiert siehst du nach oben, nur um in ein alt bekanntes Antlitz zu schauen: es ist das alte, etwas lang gezogene Gesicht eines Zauberers mit langem schmalen Bart, der fast bis zum Saum seines wogenden Steinumhangs herabfällt. The one and only Salazar Slytherin.

Dein Blick gleitet weiter nach unten wo zwei gewaltige Füße auf dem glatten Boden stehen. Und zwischen den Füßen, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, liegt eine Gestalt mit schwarzem Umhang und flammend rotem Haar.

"Bastard."

Vollkommen ruhig nährst du dich Ginny, lässt dir alle Zeit der Welt. Die Augenbraue hochziehend, kniest du dich neben ihr nieder und bemerkst nebenbei, das sie sogar von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser wird. Ein ungewöhnlicher warmer Wind weht durch die Säulen, lässt den Anhänger auf deiner Brust auf und ab wippen.

"Kranker Bastard."

Wie als müsstest du dich dazu durchringen sie anzufassen, willst du Ginny an der Schulter packen und umdrehen, als sie sich vor deinen Augen in Zauberstaub auflöst. Die Augen verdrehend, ob solch kindischen Verhaltens, richtest du dich wieder auf und suchst mit einem durchdringenden Blick die Halle ab. Zuspät bemerkst du den dunklen Schatten, der sich langsam an dich herangeschlichen hat und dich nun von hinten in eine Luft raubende Umarmung zieht. Verzweifelt versuchst du dich aus der fast schon schmerzhaften Umklammerungen zu befreien, jedoch wird dir kein Zentimeter Raum gewährt.

"Verdammt du Möchtegerndiktator, ich kriege keine Luft mehr! Lass mich los!"

Mit einem aggressiven Fauchen kratzt du über die Arme die dich festhalten. Immer tiefer dringen deine Nägel in die ungeschützte Haut und hinterlassen blutige Linien, in die du dich immer wieder hinein krallst. Der Griff wird lockerer und du wiegst dich schon in Sicherheit, doch hast du die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht. Ein leises und zufriedenes Schnurren dringt an dein Ohr und mit einem Ruck wird der Griff wieder fester, noch stärker als zuvor.

"Wenn du willst, dass ich hier und jetzt ersticke mach nur so weiter, du Ausgeburt der kranken Idee ein Muggel mit einem Slytherin zu kreuzen."

"Touché mein Herz."

Gehauchte Worte, die jedoch wie Pfeile in dein Herz schießen und ein Gift in deinen Venen verteilen, zu dem kein Tränkemeister dieser Welt ein Gegenmittel finden würde. Zu schnell dringt es nämlich durch jede einzelne Faser deines Körpers, entfacht in dir ein Feuer, dass so dunkel lodert wie die Höllenflammen in den alten Bibelgeschichten. Und wie in den Geschichten weckt es in dir die Schlange;

Wütend zischend reißt du dich von ihm los, bringst den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen euch. Du versuchst erst gar nicht den Hass zu verbergen, den du in diesem Moment ihm gegenüber empfindest und mit einem finsteren Glühen in den Augen musterst du ihn unverhohlen. Das rabenschwarze Haar, welches leicht über das rechte Auge hängt, scheint das grüne Dämmerlicht aufzusaugen nur um es zu reflektieren.

Rubinrote Augen begegnen gelassen deinen Blick und du könntest schwören, dass ein amüsiertes Funkeln in ihnen liegt. Ein Fakt der dich rasend macht vor Wut. Sowieso scheint die ganze Mimik in diesem jugendlichen Gesicht nur eins auszudrücken; Spott. Spott über dich und deine verzweifelten Versuche dich gegenüber ihm zu wehren.

Zischend ruckt dein Kopf nach oben und du verfluchst mal wieder seine Größe. Trotz einem Wachstumsschub deinerseits, ist er immer noch gute zehn Zentimeter größer als du. Eine Überlegenheit, die er nur zu gerne immer wieder ausspielt. Trotzdem hindert es dich nicht daran, in Kampfstellung zu gehen, lauernd auf seine nächste Bewegung zu warten und mit einem Schlangenlaut deine Untertanen herbeizurufen.

"Du sprichst mit gespaltener Zunge? Was kann ich getan haben das dich so aufregt mein Herz?"

Du achtest nicht auf seine spöttischen Kommentare, konzentrierst dich dafür um so mehr auf deine kriechenden Krieger, die sich langsam um dich anordnen. Zwar ist keine Basilisk dabei, jedoch gibt es genug Schlangen, die ebenso gefährlich sind wie sie.

Den Gedanken, dass diese Abwehrhaltung nur eine weitere Bekundung deiner verzweifelten Unterlegenheit ihm gegenüber ist, verdrängst du ganz schnell in den hintersten Winkel deines Geistes. Leider nicht schnell genug, legt sich doch ein unheilverkündendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Und während er dir wissend und gewinnend zuzwinkert, verfluchst du mal wieder diese verdammte Legilimency. Noch nicht einmal die Gedanken sind frei!

"Natürlich sind deine Gedanken frei mein Liebling. Es bereitet mir nur Freude dir nah zu sein durch sie. Wenn du mir das also vergeben kannst.

Und was das andere angeht..."

Langsam, sich alle Zeit der Welt nehmend, kommt er auf dich zu. Die schwarze Deatheaterrobe wird durch einen sanften Luftzug angehoben, was seinem Gang etwas königliches gibt. Seine Augen glitzern voller Vorfreude, während ein unkontrolliertes Zittern deinen Körper erfasst. Und wie als hätten die Schlangen ihren Meister erkannt, meutern sie gegen dich und bilden eine Gasse für ihn, einen Weg der direkt zu dir führt.

Das Zittern nimmt zu und du hast Probleme dich auf den Beinen zu halten, als sich ein starker Arm um deine Hüfte legt und er dich an sich zieht. Du verfluchst deinen Körper, der automatisch reagiert, sich an seinen Kontrapart schmiegt. Du hasst ihn und seine Stärke, genauso wie dich und deine Schwäche.

"... Nenn es nicht Unterlegenheit. Es ist ganz natürlich das ich meine Kräfte besser kontrollieren kann. Schließlich bin ich wesentlich älter als du und habe somit mehr Erfahrung. Du bist nicht schwach, egal was du dir einredest..."

Sanft umfasst er dein Kinn mit der Hand, hebt es sachte an. Du kannst seinem Blick nicht ausweichen und drohst dich in diesen unendlich roten Tiefen zu verlieren. Tiefen in denen Stürme toben, die dir versprechen deine verborgensten Wünsche wahr zu machen. Wünsche die in deinem dunklen Herzen wohnen und niemand kennt. Niemand außer er. Du schließt deine Augen, spürst seinen Atem an den Lippen und du kannst nichts anderes als hoffen, dass er hält was er verspricht.

Doch Tom Vorlost Riddle, wäre nicht Tom Vorlost Riddel, würde er jetzt das tun was du erwartest.

Denn anstatt seine Küsse zu spüren und mit ihm in einem Meer aus kühlem Feuer zu versinken, vernimmst du diese eine sanfte Stimme, die Tom nur für dich benutzt. Die du zu fürchten, schon früh gelernt hast. Ist diese eine Stimme doch der Metatron der Zauberwelt, der Verkünder aller Wahrheit. Egal ob sie schmeichelnd ist oder nicht, ob du mit ihr dein größtes Glück findest oder in Schmerzen vergehst. Von dieser Stimme wird man mit der nackten Wahrheit belohnt oder auch bestraft. Das war zu allen Zeiten so und wird auch immer so bleiben

"Wärst du nämlich wirklich von dieser Schwäche wie du es behauptest mein geliebtes..."

Ein Schmetterlingskuss wird auf deine rechte Ohrspitze gesetzt und lässt dich in seinem Griff erschauern. Die sachte Berührung seiner Hände, die über deine nackten Oberarme streichen, spürst du kaum.

"... zweites... "

Ein weiteres Mal fahren samtweiche Lippen federleicht über dein Ohr, finden ihr Ziel dieses mal in Form deines Ohrläppchen. Du würdest mit Sicherheit die Augen verdrehen, hättest du sie nicht längst schon geschlossen um alles andere auszuschließen. Voll und ganz willst du dich nämlich dieser betörenden Stimme und den nicht minder betörenden Berührungen hingeben. Wer braucht schon die materielle Welt wenn man im Himmel schweben kann!

"... Herz..."

Das letzte Wort gleicht einem lauen Sommerwind und wird von einer Zunge begleitet, die schlangenwürdig die Windungen deines Ohrs nachfährt. Ohne wirklich bewusst zu denken, schlingst du deine Arme um Toms Hals und lässt dich von diesen wahrlich gekonnten Liebkosungen einlullen. Könntest du doch nur ewig so verweilen, du bräuchtest weder Wasser noch Brot oder Schlaf. Nichts bräuchtest du, außer deinen Geliebten. Deinen einzig wahren Geliebten.

Unendlich langsam sucht die äußerst geschickte Zunge ihren Weg über deinen Hals und findet wissend einer deiner wirklich empfindlichen Punkte. Mehr Vampir als Mensch, saugt sich Tom geradezu an deiner Halsschlagader fest und du bist sicher das ein dunkles Glitzern seine Augen ziert. Du selbst kannst nur mit Mühe und Not ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, die höchste Lustbekundung zu der du fähig bist.

"... würde diese Behauptung auch meine Schwäche zu folge ziehen. Und solch ein Lüge wollen wir ja gar nicht erst in die Welt setzten, nicht wahr Harry!"

Es dauert, bis du hinter den Schein der samtenen Stimme kommst, die, die Wörter so umschmeichelt, dass dir ihr Sinn lange verwehrt bleibt. Nur langsam verwandeln sich die sanften Wort, zu dem Schlag der es eigentlich ist.

Und es ist ein harter Schlag,

Mitten in die Magengrube.

Ein Schlag der dich in das Hier und Jetzt zurückführt und dir begreiflich macht, dass du dich ihm, mal wieder, beinah unterworfen hättest.

Eine, dir schon gute bekannte Hitze steigt in dir auf und umhüllt dein Denken mit einem roten Schleier. Du weißt genau das deine Augen in einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit von moosgrün zu purpur wechseln und mit einem wütend Fauchen reißt du dich von ihm los. Mit Genugtuung schaust du dabei zu wie der ach so große "Dunkle Lord" ins stolpern gerät, sich gerade noch so aufrecht halten kann. Trotzdem erfüllt es noch nicht dein Herz mit dem Gefühl der Rache, was du in den letzten Monaten so zu lieben gelernt hast.

Dieser Bastard eines Slytherin soll nicht einfach so davon kommen!

Deine Ganze dir verbleibende Konzentration aufrufend, also der klägliche Rest an geistiger Aufnahmefähigkeit der dir nach Toms gekonnter Behandlung noch nicht abhanden gekommen ist, beginnst du mit deiner Wut und Willensstärke jenen Teil der Magie in dir zu wecken, der ungebunden ist. Eine Macht die sich weder an einen Holzstab noch an einen Ort fesseln lässt, auch nicht an einen anderen Geist. Eine Urkraft, die in jedem mystischen Wesen wohnt und nur darauf wartet befreit zu werden. Eine Kraft, die deinen ganzen Körper unter Strom zu setzten scheint, dich in dem dämmrigen Licht fast silbern Leuchten lässt.

Ganz in dem Sog der Magie gefangen, bemerkst du nicht den geradezu anbetenden Blick der auf dir liegt, der noch nicht mal für ein Blinzeln unterbrochen wird. Was nicht schlimm ist, hast du dich doch, oder besser gesagt die Urkraft in dir, dazu entschieden, jedes atmende Wesen innerhalb von fünf Metern von dir zu schleudern, wozu auch der starrende Lord gehört. Ein Zischen begleitet das dumpfe Geräusch des Aufschlags und Sekunden später fließt reines Blut über den heiligen Boden von Slytherins Kammer.

„Ist deine Blutgier nun gestillt, mein Herz?"

Eine rein rhetorische Frage, die jedoch, verbunden mit dem Bild eines an der Schulter durchbohrten Toms, etwas in dir zerbrechen lässt, das so zart ist, das seine Existenz dir bis zu dem Zeitpunkt seines Todes vollkommen unbekannt geblieben ist.

„Du machst es dir immer verdammt einfach, nicht wahr Tom! Selbstherrlich wie du bist opferst du jeden für deine Pläne. Selbst die, die dir am nächsten stehen. Und nicht nur, dass du sie meistens sogar für einen verdammt schlechten Preis verschacherst, wenn sie dann am Boden vor dir liegen, dich um Hilfe bittend, kommst du mit schlauen Lebensweisheiten, wie sie es hätten besser machen können. Wehe aber eine der Puppen wehrt sich! Dann wird Rache bis aufs Blut geschworen oder die verletzte unverstandene Seele herausgelassen.

Aber soll ich dir was sagen Tom? Ich bin es leid!

Leid von dir herabgesetzt und benutzt zu werden, nur dann die Ehre deines Besuches zu erhalten, wenn es unbedingt nötig ist, weil du irgendetwas von mir brauchst. Leid, nur die Aufgabe zu haben dein Ego zu stärken. Leid, wie einer deiner einfachen Diener behandelt zu werden. Dafür hätte ich diesen ganzen Mist nicht durchmachen müssen.

Und dafür muss ich mich auch nicht weiter hergeben."

Mit diesen Worten und einer scharfen 180° Drehung auf dem Absatz, reißt du die Kette von deinem Hals runter, lässt sie klirrend auf den Boden fallen. Ein Kaskade von unfreundlichen Schlangenlauten folgt dieser Aktion und du spürst schon die mentalen Fängen des Lords nach dir greifen, doch bist du noch wach genug um eine Barriere zu errichten.

Mit schnellem Schritt nimmst du aus der Kammer reiß aus, ohne dich noch einmal umzudrehen.

* * *

Arie-chan: Klein, fein und unverständlich...

Tod: ... so wie immer meine Teure...

Kretisieren erlaubt ;)


End file.
